The First FamilyNot so perfect?
by REBELPREPGURL
Summary: This is basically about Mac and the 1st family. Mac is kind of like Bree from desperate housewives and amy was never born. It's about the events that lead up to Mac&Rod getting married. And the apple not falling far from the tree.


Residence Wing: Kitchen: Morning

Mac: (Walks into the kitchen) Good Morning kids! Had a good night sleep I hope?

Rebecca: (Share a look with Horace. Put on fake smile) Yeah mom great

Horace: Would've been better if we could've gone to the party

Mac: Horace we've been over this. No parties during school nights

Rebecca: But mom we go to your parties during school nights

Mac: That's different-

Rebecca: (Mutters) yeah it's important to you

Mac: (Gape) Rod. Rod! Back me up on this

Rod: (Doesn't look up from his newspaper) Well honey what do you expect? Their teenagers. You can't expect them to-

Mac: Fine. Rebecca. Horace. As long as you live under my roof you do as I say. And what I say is you are not going to any wild parties. Now if you will excuse me (getting up) I'm do at the Oval Office. Have a good day at school sweet hearts.

Rebecca: She didn't even listen

Horace: What do you expect? She's mom.

Rod: (Puts down his paper) Kids you know you mother loves you very- (gets a look from his kids) Hey! I don't like it either but I'm your dad that's what I'm supposed to say. No matter how far from the truth it is.

Horace: Yeah…Yeah

Special Agent: Sir were ready to take the kids to school

Rod: Thank you Henry

Henry: Not a problem Sir

Rebecca: Bye dad

Rod: Bye kiddo (Horace walking out) Hey! Only a year and a half left right?

Horace: Counting down the days

Oval Office: Noon

Mac: Sitting behind her desk (door knocking) Come in

Jim: Ma'am?

Mac: Come in Jim (Kelly and Vince come in also) is there a problem?

Jim: That remains to be seen ma'am

Mac: What is it?

Kelly: We just receive Intel that a Middle Eastern group may have detonated a bomb somewhere in L.A.

Vince: What happen to playing it smooth?

Kelly: Why beat around the bushes when we both know it's going to end up bad?

Mac: Are you sure about this?

Jim: As of now ma'am were being additionally careful in any post threats that may have leaked

Mac: In other words we don't know anything including if this may as well be a hoax?

Vince: Uh… yes ma'am

Mac: (nods) Alright Jim stay on the alert. Also notify the CIA and FBI to be on the watch. Kelly arrange a press conference reminding the people of laws instated about terrorization in this country. Vince see if you could pull up any information that may be helpful in this situation.

Vince: Yes ma'am

Mac: Let's get to work then

Kelly: (Closing the door behind her) how does she do that?

Vince: Do what?

Kelly: That!

Jim: She's the president (All walk their separate way to do their separate jobs)

Local Diner: Mostly Empty

Woman: Roderick

Rod: (Sitting at a table by himself) Lynette. I cant believe it. When I got your call…

Lynette: I know its been a long time

Rod: Fifteen years

Lynette: But who's counting?

Rod: You look good. The years has done you kind

Lynette: Your not so bad to look at yourself (Share a smile) this is sweet. But I'm not here to reminisce. I need your help.

Rod: Peter?

Lynette: (Waves her hand) Peter is fine. I mean in court, on a case.

Rod: What? No. I haven't been in a court house since college.

Lynette: Roderick quit the bull. You forget I know you as well as you know yourself. Almost anyway. It could have been fifty years and you wouldn't forget a thing.

Rod: I have obligations. To the kids and Mackenzie.

Lynette: The kids are almost grown Roderick. As for Mackenzie she has her cabinet to worry about her. And don't try to tell me that picking out which flowers are to be present at the next function is keeping you occupied. What's stopping you?

Rod: Nothing.

School: Classroom

Horace: (Doing some work. Cell vibrates. It's a text)

Pr.J3: Party tonight can you make it?

Horace: (texting) Yeah my mom is gonna be out of town for the weekend

Pr.J3: What about your dad?

Horace: He's cool

Pr.J3: 8 o'clock

Horace: Alright see you then man

Rebecca: (Sitting next to him) who was that?

Horace: My social life

Professor: Is there something you would like to discuss with the class Mr. Calloway?

Horace: No sir

Professor: As you were


End file.
